Lassiter
by India Pandora Fox
Summary: This was never going to be easy. Travelling with a former CIA Tracker, being mixed up in a huge government conspiracy and having to deal with not letting anyone find out who I really am...Nothing about that is easy. Moonwolf3000's characters, my fic with permission. Lemons, gore, violence, swearing and possible fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Is that him, Arron?"

"Him, who? I hate it when you're vague, Penny."

"That Trainer everyone's been talking about. I can't remember his name."

"There are, like, ten Trainers who have been all over the news."

"Look at him quickly and you'll know who I mean."

"Holy shit…That's Lassiter. You know, the Trainer from Undella Town? I heard he beat Alder, Cynthia _and_ Lance at the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City."

"Really? You know, Sharon Watkins said he saved her from an angry Heatran in Reversal Mountain when he was last in Lentimas Town. Do you think he's really strong enough to beat a legendary Pokémon?"

"I'd say. I saw a news report on him saying he had caught a legendary Pokémon. I don't know if it's true – you know what Jubilife News is like for spinning lies."

"I think it might be. After all, have you seen his Haxorus Mordred? It wiped the floor with Gym Leader Drayden's Druddigon Ricochet and that's no pussy Pokémon!"

"You should have seen him in the PWT against Red. Rumour has it, the Kanto Champion is the only Trainer who has ever beaten him and it was a very close battle. It came down to Red's Pikachu Amy against her Absol, Astrophel. It was dumb luck that Amy managed to score a critical hit with a Volt Tackle even though the boards showed that Astrophel had a way more stamina points than her and stay standing. Trust me, Arron, you should have seen it. The techniques Lassiter uses are amazingly powerful."

"Really? Maybe we could ask him to Train us. He's one of the best Trainers in all the regions."

"Being so powerful, he'd probably say no."

"It's worth a try. Look, he's waiting for his Pokémon to be healed. Let's go ask him."

"Okay, but it was your idea."

I opened my eyes when I heard the two younger Trainers approaching the lounging area of the Pokémon Centre's reception. When they came into view, the boy was brunette with green eyes and the girl was a bluenette with near-black eyes. Both seemed to be around nineteen, maybe twenty – the average age for people to be novices despite getting their Pokémon at eighteen.

"Can I help you?" I asked smoothly, raising a brow.

The boy bit his lip. "Aren't you Lassiter?" he asked, seeming quite intimidated.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Me and my girlfriend were wondering…" he paused to suck in a deep breath. "Would you Train us? We'd pay you, of course."

I pursed my lips. "How long have you two been Trainers?"

The girl answered. "Nearly two years," she said, palming a Pokéball. "But neither of us are very strong. We train as much as possible but our Pokémon don't seem to be getting anywhere with it."

I shrugged. "I don't have the time to teach you," I told them as kindly as I could without being patronising. "But I can give you some tips on your Training once my Pokémon are healed. I'm only in Lentimas Town for the night."

"_The Pokémon of the Trainer Lassiter are now healed. Please collect your Pokéballs from Nurse Joy at the main desk. Thank you_." The speakers had just screwed me. Now I was going to be hounded by a bunch of twelve year olds on my way to pick up my team.

I stood up, not exactly towering over the two Trainers, what with my height maxing out at around five feet and seven inches. "That's my cue. Come with me, guys. I'm going to be Training on the back pitch."

"Wow!" the girl, I think her name was Penny, squealed. "Thank you so much!"

"Thank you, sir!" the boy, Arron, said politely as the two of them followed me to collect my Pokémon.

Currently, my team consisted of Mordred the Haxorus, Wren the Lucario, Astrophel the Absol, Zake the Salamence, Killian the Sceptile, Micah the Glalie, Chase the Crobat, Jace the Hydreigon, Quiora the Gallade, Elijah the Luxray and Xander the Blazekin. Since I had an unlocked Pokedex and Trainer Card after doing the two Professor Junipers a favour, I could carry as many Pokémon with me as I wished, but I never went anywhere without Mordred, my Haxorus and most powerful Pokémon, and Astrophel, one of my first Pokémon. Sometimes, I felt I was cheating if I used Mordred in a battle and the only time he had ever been beaten was by Red's Blastoise, who knew Blizzard and Ice Beam. Astrophel, on the other hand, while powerful, preferred to tire his opponents out with Double Team before striking with an attack.

The Nurse Joy at the counter, like the two Trainers, looked a little intimidated by me when I went to the main reception desk, where, as predicted, there were kids between eight and sixteen clamouring for a glance.

"Here you go, sir," Joy smiled, handing me the two trays of my Pokéballs. "We had a little trouble with your Haxorus. He was being quite uncooperative."

I smirked. "Mordred hates hospitals," I explained and led the two Trainers (and the crowd of kids) out to the back pitch.

I looked at how many people had ended up joining us and sighed. This was going to be a lesson in intimidation, to be honest. Some kids had Dictaphones, video cameras and note pads to take down what they learned. I didn't mind, as long as it taught them something.

I released Mordred, since he hated being inside his Pokéball, much to the awe of the gathered audience. Mordred had been mine since the very start. He had hatched from one of the eggs at the Day Care in Straiton City, where I had been working just before going on my journey six years ago. He was beautiful in a scary, masculine way. At six-nine, he was a beast with lean muscles underneath a pair of black combats, black steel-toe cap boots, a dark grey bomber jacket and a black T-shirt. His two red-edged black axes rested on his belt, silent but deadly. His jet black hair flowed to his waist in a tight plait, accenting his blood red eyes and olive skin.

_I should really be a teacher,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe more kids will end up as half-decent Trainers if I do_. As well as Mordred, I released Xander the Blazekin and Astrophel the Absol.

Xander was two inches shorter than Mordred in orange flared jeans, a orange-brown body warmer, fingerless gloves, black boots and an orange long-sleeved T-shirt. His hair was an off-white colour, stick straight to his delicious backside, while his eyes were blacker than Mordred's hair. His board sword was worn across his back, always pulsing with fiery power.

Astrophel, on the other hand, wore all white – combats, trench coat and T-shirt – with black trainers and leather gloves. Two of his four scythes were worn on his hips and the other two were strapped to his back. His white hair waved down to his shoulders with a black streak in the part of his fringe that fell over his left eye. Unlike most Absol, his eyes were blue instead of red.

"All right, listen up!" I called to the audience, which had swelled to encompass even veteran Trainers. "Mordred, Xander and Astrophel are my three top Pokémon. They all have varied moves for taking on different Pokémon, either learned naturally, by tutoring or by using Technical Machines. They might be expensive, but TMs are the best way to teach your Pokémon moves it doesn't learn naturally by levelling up." I nodded to Xander. "For example, Xander has been tutored to learn Blast Burn and Poison Jab. I used TMs to teach him Vacuum Wave, Aerial Ace and Shadow Claw. This way, he has an advantage over Rock and Ground types, as well as Psychic types."

One of the older teenagers' hands shot up. "Can I ask you something?" he called from the bleachers.

I nodded. "Go for it."

"I've always wondered about how you got your Haxorus. Would you mind telling us?" he asked, looking a little shy for asking.

I shrugged. "I used to work at the Day Care. I found an egg and Mordred hatched from it as an Axew. Since then, I've raised him the best I can. Now back to Training!" I gestured to Mordred. "As you can see, Mordred doesn't wear the same colours as other Haxorus. Due to being a different colour, he is easier to train and about one-point-five times stronger than your average high-level Haxorus. Shiny Pokémon are very rare and in high demand for the higher classes because of this. Despite the heightened power level and the easier training methods, shiny Pokémon are also more emotionally open. Even though Mordred doesn't show it, as his Trainer, I can tell he feels awkward right now, as well as pumped for a fight."

"A fight?" one guy called. He looked around twenty-three, a seasoned Trainer, with blond hair and blue eyes. "If he wants a fight, I know my Pokémon would be willing to go all out!"

I smirked. "In that case, I'll be able to teach everyone some of my better-known methods," I said coolly. "What's your name, dude?"

"Owen," he said, coming down onto the pitch from the bleachers. "Can we make this a double battle?"

"Sure," I mused, taking up my position on the pitch with Xander, Mordred and Astrophel behind me. I palmed two Pokéballs. "Let's go, Elijah and Quiora!"

Elijah, my Luxray, was a handsome bastard. Dark blue hair in a spiked fashion matched his navy jacket, navy jeans, black boots and yellow T-shirt, as well as his gorgeous yellow eyes, which were covered by what I affectionately called his X-ray Goggles. Quiora, my Gallade, wore a white T-shirt with a red scarf, green combats, black boots and a green jacket, one shade darker than his riotous hair. Both were leanly muscular and topped six-four easily.

Owen smiled slightly and threw his two Pokéballs. "Go, Marie and Lucy!" Marie and Lucy, as it turned out, were a Samurott and a Gothitelle respectively. Both were very pretty but not my type.

"The challenger gets the first move," I told him smoothly. "That's how I do things."

"Okay," he nodded. "Marie, use Mega Horn on the Gallade! Lucy, let's go for a Psychic on the Luxray!"

I raised a brow, then smiled coolly. "Elijah, go straight for Charge and dodge it. Quiora, use Teleport to avoid the attack."

Elijah grinned and blue electricity surrounded him before being absorbed into his pores as he back-flipped out of the Psychic attack's range. Quiora simply Teleported to the right to avoid the Mega Horn attack.

"Marie, go for Razor Shell on the Gallade!" Owen cried. "And Lucy, go in with Shadow Ball on the Gallade, too!"

"Elijah, use Charge again," I said. "Quiora, use Protect."

Elijah stood and simply Charged himself up, the blue electricity more potent than before. Quiora was enveloped in a blue shield of energy, which the attacks both glanced off.

"You're doing well," I called to Owen. "I used to use that technique as well – knock out one Pokémon, then you can focus on the other. It didn't work very well, since it gave the other Pokémon I wasn't focussed on more time to power up an attack."

Owen bit his lip. "Lucy, go for Shadow Ball on the Gallade. Marie, use Ice Beam on the Luxray."

"Elijah, Discharge," I called. "Quiora, use Protect."

Elijah let loose a bright blue blast of electricity from his body, hitting the Gothitelle and Samurott with its full force. Quiora was protected behind his barrier from the attack, since it would have hit him as well. Both of the opposing Pokémon vibrated with the electricity, crying out in pain.

"Lucy, break free and use Psychic! Marie, you use Razor Shell as soon as the Gallade drops its Protect!"

This was in the bag. "Elijah, use Spark on the Samurott. Quiora, use Night Slash on the Gothitelle," I said to my Pokémon as they advanced.

Just like that, it was over.

Owen was stunned. "But that was barely five minutes!" he said in shocked awe. "Wow, you're really strong!"

I smiled and helped his Samurott up as he picked up his Gothitelle. "You're pretty strong, Owen, and that's coming from a professional. Keep working at it and you might get to be as strong as me one day."

He smiled hopefully as he returned his Pokémon. "I never thought you'd be so _nice_," he said, still smiling. "On TV, you seem like a real asshole in battles, like at the Driftveil PWT."

I shrugged. "I get so into a battle that challenges my Pokémon sometimes that it frustrates me, so I start swearing and bitching." I smiled at him again. "Keep training, kid."

"Thank you," he said kindly and returned to where he had been standing with his friends.

I turned back to the audience that had swelled during the battle. "As you can all see, Elijah and Quiora are also very strong, if I do say so myself. Does anyone have any battle-related questions?"

About twelve hands shot up. I pointed to a girl in the front row of the bleachers with blond hair. She stood up with a smile. "Can you show us some combination attacks? I saw you using some against Red at the PWT. I'm pretty sure everyone here would like to see some."

I nodded. "Mordred," I mused as he came to stand beside me, slyly stroking my backside. "How about we show the crowd your combination of Dual Chop and X-Scissor?"

He nodded silently and took out two of his axes, creating an X shape across his chest. One began to glow with the pulsing blue energy of Dual Chop and the other vibrated with the olive green of X-Scissor. He sliced downwards diagonally with each one, the power combining into one attack in a shade of greenish-blue at a boulder at the edge of the pitch. The rock shattered into four pieces, falling to the ground.

"That," I said loudly, "was Dual Chop and X-Scissor. Teaching Pokémon combination attacks is difficult but if you persist, you can make sure things go right in the end. My personal favourite combination attack is Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball, during which a Pokémon that knows both fires off both a Shadow Ball attack and a Thunderbolt at the same time. It drains their energy considerably, however it doubles the power and will hit Normal-types due to being a combination move." I smirked at their awed faces. "Any more questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was always quiet in Lentimas Town at night. The soothing peace of the desert was easy to adjust to after being in the hustle and bustle of Castelia City two days previous. The stars were brighter here, gleaming like diamonds in a sky free of light pollution.

The last time I was in Lentimas town was six months ago. One of the Nurse Joys had phoned around all of the Champions of every region, asking them to deal with an enraged Heatran. Since I had been in Undella Town at the time, I took her up on the offer, despite technically not being awarded Champion or even Elite Four status. Walking through Reversal Mountain, I encountered a young beginner Trainer by the name of Sharon who, so arrogant and cock-sure, had snuck out of her Lentimas Town home to confront the legendary Pokémon. Of course, she had been decimated by the Steel and Fire type due to her team consisting of a Servine, a Whirlipede and a very young Finneon.

Besides the point, Jackson had become one of my nearest and dearest Pokémon. That Heatran was one of a kind and he knew it.

Of course, the Jubilife News speculated that I had caught a legendary Pokémon. They were wrong. I had caught four – Jackson the Heatran, Arlen the Latios, Tyberius the Darkrai and Raijin the Raikou. Most thought you could never catch a legendary Pokémon, but those were usually the ones who had not heard of Tobias Crane with his Latios and Darkrai or Pyramid King Brandon and his Regice, Regirock, Registeel and Regigigas. So many people thought that there was only one of each legendary Pokémon but they were wrong. I knew from Tyberius that Darkrai were rarely visible due to being hunted to near extinction over a hundred years ago. Latios and Latias were also usually invisible and inhabited various parts of the world as mated pairs. Suicune, Entei and Raikou were simply very secretive. Heatran lived in the hearts of volcanoes and rarely ventured away from them, living inside for thousands of years. The world has no shortage of legendary Pokémon. They are just difficult to find.

I smiled to myself as I leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out at Reversal Mountain a mere two miles away. Since I had captured Jackson, the volcano was at peace, not likely to erupt until Jackson returned to it in a rage.

I heard my door open and close. When I turned, I found a young man there, about the same age as me, and he was vaguely familiar. Where had I seen him before?

He half-smiled, flashing pure white teeth. His eyes were intelligent and cunning and yet sad in a strange way, a strange tiger's eye gold with rivulets of darker brownish-yellow running through them. His hair was midnight blue, which had to have been dyed but I couldn't be sure. Even though I was averagely tall at five-seven, he towered over me at around six-eight with a build made for seduction or a cage fighting ring. His skin was a pale olive tone, but not untarnished. A burn scar in the rough shape of a star surrounded his paler left eye.

"It took me a while," he said in a voice that sounded the way chocolate would sound, "but I found you in the end."

I frowned at him, trying to recall where I had seen him before. "Sorry, dude, but I don't know you and I really don't appreciate strange people walking into my room in the middle of the night." I unclipped Mordred's Pokéball from my belt and kept it in my hand, just in case I needed to use it. "Who are you, what do you want and where did you find out I was in this room?"

He smirked, the smug expression suiting him. "I never needed to find out where you were. I've always known. As for who I am and what I want, my name is Wren Cross and I want you to answer a question for me."

I frowned, relaxing slightly but keeping Mordred's Pokéball in my palm. "Doesn't ring a bell," I muttered, readying myself for a fight. "Now fuck off. I need to sleep."

He chuckled. "How many people know you have a pretty good rack, Lassiter?" he asked, gesturing to my chest.

Oh dear Arceus, I should have kept my jacket on.

I folded my arms over my breasts, blocking his view of my modest (read: barely-there) cleavage. "Exactly what do my tits have to do with you being here?"

He shrugged. "Not a lot, actually."

"Then what the fuck do you want? Give me a straight answer and I won't set Mordred on you," I said calmly, keeping my Haxorus' Pokéball to hand.

He smirked. "It's simple, really. I want you to train me."

I raised a brow. "With all the travelling I do, I barely have time to train my own Pokémon anymore, let alone someone else's."

"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "I've been studying the way you battle for a long time now – since you got your first fifteen minutes of fame at the PWT about six years ago. Despite my attempts, I can't get the hang of them and my Pokémon don't seem to be getting any stronger."

"Not interested," I snapped, edging my finger to the catch of the Pokéball. "Get out."

"I can offer you eight million bucks for three months of Training," he said flatly. "Believe it or not, I do have the money – sitting in my house right now, in cash."

"And you think money is any good to me?" I said with a laugh. "Get real. Exactly where the hell would I stash eight million in cash? If you're going to negotiate with me, do it properly, even though it really won't work. I have things I need to do, and not just in Unova. As I said, I have no time to train someone." I looked him up and down. "Even if you offer me money."

He sighed softly. "Look, I know who you actually are, Lassiter, so if you don't want it getting out to the public that a Trainer who had her licence revoked due to unlawful battling is acting as a man and a completely different person, you will train me."

I rolled my eyes with a heavy sigh. "If that's all you have on me, you may as well just go now and stop wasting my time."

He laughed. "No, that's not all I have on you," he said bluntly. "I know that you really stole Mordred as an Axew from the Daycare. I know your parents have serious mental health difficulties and currently reside in Castelia City's loony bin, your three brothers and sister are all studying at Opelucid University, as well as their subjects, and I also know that you owe Undella Town's library nineteen books. That is exactly how much digging I've done on you."

My blood ran cold. If I didn't train this cunt, he was going to out every dirt little secret he could get on me, even about the library books, for Arceus' sake! I chewed my lip for a moment, then groaned in frustration. "Fine, I'll fucking train you," I snapped. "But there are rules to this."

He nodded. "Name them."

"No touching me. No trying to use my Pokémon. No disobeying me. No going off gallivanting while I'm training you. No stupid media coverage or speculation that I'm your boyfriend or whatever. Above everything else, never call me by my real name."

He smiled brightly. "Whatever you say, baby," he said in a cock-sure way that made me want to rip off his balls and feed them to Mordred as a treat.

"And no pet names," I spat.

He laughed again, the sound airy and joyful. "How many people besides me actually know you're a girl?"

I raised a brow. "Let's just say my family think I'm dead and you just had it figured out since I'm standing here in a vest that practically shows off tits, since I'm not wearing a bra right now."

He shrugged away from the wall. "Before I found out you're a girl, I thought you were one seriously pretty boy. I could picture you with that long black hair you used to have and the green eyes. What actually happened to turn your hair white and your eyes purple?"

I glowered at him and gripped Mordred's Pokéball tighter. "It's none of your concern, asshole."

"My name is Wren," he said firmly. "And I think it is my concern, since you disappeared about six months after getting an Oshawott as your partner and losing your license. Of course, you could say something happened to you when you were UTR. I want to find out what."

I snorted. "Well, don't hold your breath, beach boy. Get out of my room. I have to leave early for Hoenn. I have a meeting with Wallace, the Champion there."

"In that case, you may as well tell me where to meet you and at what time?" he said with that supercilious grin. "After all, you already agreed and set down the ground rules."

I groaned, putting my hand up to my forehead in frustration. "Look, I have things to do before I leave tomorrow. Either you can wait here in this hick town for when I come back or you can spend the rest of your days attempting to track me. I don't care which. I don't really give a fuck if you out me. My hair and eyes aren't the only things that have changed since I stopped being _that_ girl and when I say that, I mean my retinal scans, fingerprints and DNA will show me as Lassiter Keyes. Basically, you have jack shit on me and no way to prove what you've found out."

That smirk was seriously pissing me off. "So," he said smoothly, "if I can't persuade you, I may as well, as you put it, 'spend the rest of my days attempting to track you', but that is something I'm good at." He folded his arms, the leather of his jacket creaking a little. "I've been following you for two weeks and you haven't seen a trace of me."

I closed my eyes. This was the part where things got messy. Trackers were always trying to get to me just to try and bribe me into training them with money or stupid rumours. This tracker was a little different – I could tell. Despite the cock-sure manner and his cage-fighter build, he seemed extremely intelligent. Trackers found it hard to go unnoticed by Mordred with his weird sixth sense.

"Get out," I spat, stroking the button of Mordred's Pokéball. "I am warning you now that Mordred does not take too kindly to me being threatened. Leave now and I won't have to explain to the cleaners tomorrow why there is a big blood stain on the wall."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh?" he practically purred. "How exactly do you think that? You see, you might not realise it, but I'm like you."

I shrugged. "You're the one telling me your Pokémon are shit. Explain how we're alike, Cross. Enlighten me."

That smirk made its return. "Let me be upfront. I know that when you were hit by lightening age thirteen, you contracted things from it that are not medically possible. I've heard rumours that you, like the legendary Zekrom, can wield lightening as a weapon. I also know that, if you choose to, you can read the thoughts of both people and Pokémon, as well as how you are a dormant telekinetic after so many years of trying to lock it away and it only manifests when you sleep."

"What do idiotic rumours have to do with it?" I snapped.

"I'm a psychic," he said with a sigh. "But not like you. My specialities are water, fire and earth – hydrokinesis, pryokinesis and geokinesis with occasional ferrokinesis to boot. I may not seem it but I am, in fact, someone from small beginnings."

"I couldn't give a shit if you're some dumpster baby with a sad life story," I growled. "I don't want to hear it. Get out." I allowed my finger to hover over the Pokéball's button threateningly. "Or Mordred will skin you while you scream."

He smirked again. "Fine. I'll meet you outside the Centre at six tomorrow morning then."

"Seven," I spat as the door closed behind him. I sighed heavily and released Mordred.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly, sitting beside me on the bed, a hand on my back. "You seem shaken."

I scoffed. "Since when do I get shaken instead of stirred," I teased, giving him a small smile. He gave me _that_ look. "Okay, alright. Some guy has a lot of bad info on me and wants me to train him so he won't expose my dirty little secrets."

"Do I need to kill him for you?" he asked, encouraging me to lay my head on his muscular thigh. His long fingers ran through my hair, parting the strands over my arms.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. He might be useful."

"How so?" His questioning tone told me that, even from inside his Pokéball, he could sense something was off with Wren Cross. The fact that he offered to kill him was enough notice, since he often didn't have a problem with killing someone with a bad vibe to them.

"You never know," I grinned, "we might be able to use him a little. He's a Tracker, after all."

"One of those fucking bounty hunters?"

"The same kind." I pursed my lips in thought. "You don't like his vibe."

"Nope."


End file.
